Gym
by Uphill Both Ways
Summary: With Izaya, Shizuo can't decide if he loves or hates gym class. Shizaya Smut.


Shizuo never planned on hating gym class. Quite the opposite really, he was one who excelled in physical activity and relished sports, and from the time he got his class schedule the blonde anticipated the class eagerly. This was all, of course, before he found that Izaya Orihara was in his class.

Shizuo detested the idea of having to spend time anywhere he had to see the brunette's face, he thought he would dread gym because of the flea's very presence. He didn't realize however, that he would be dreading the class for an entirely different reason.

The game that changed his perspective on class was volleyball. A simple, friendly game of volleyball. The class had been divided up into quarters, and in the third round it was time for Shizuo's team to play against Izaya's. Both teams, in their identical gym uniforms, chattered excitedly before a whistle blew and the game began. Since Izaya's side had one less player than Shizuo's, his team had been taking turns to sit out of the game as they played, and soon it was the blonde's turn to take a seat on the bleachers.

Having honestly nothing better to do, Shizuo watched the players individually as they dove and ran for the ball, noting how into the game some students were and how others, like Izaya, were rather lax. Thinking of the brunette, Shizuo's eyes landed on the boy's form, watching amusedly and waiting for the brunette to trip up. He didn't expect to be amazed by the graceful and fluid way in which Izaya moved, nor have his eyes glued to the teen's body in desire. One—twice—_three_ _times_ the brunette stretched upwards to smack at the ball, his white uniform shirt rising teasingly above his navel. Black shorts hung loosely on Izaya's waist, fluttering slightly when the brunette dashed to one side or another, rising temptingly far up on his thighs, the boy's face was flushed attractively from the actions, crimson eyes piercing in the early afternoon sun.

Shizuo hadn't realized that he'd been staring until his teammate, Shinra, had waved his hand in front of the blonde's longing gaze and broken his reverie. "Geeze, Shizuo, you were really spaced out there," Shinra looked at the vague direction where Shizuo's eyes had rested, looking for whatever had distracted him but Izaya had already vanished from the spot. "Well, it's my turn to sit out; you can get back in the game now. _Whew_, good thing too, I'm _beat_." With a smile and a pat on the back, Shizuo's spot on the bleachers was replaced and the confused blonde was sent back into the volleyball court.

After that experience, Shizuo was unable to stop conjuring the image of a flushed Izaya with any mentions of gym class, and therefore began to detest the way his stomach churned anxiously when gym class came around. The infamous 'Shizuo and Izaya' fights in school had decreased within the next week, and by the second had stopped altogether. All Shizuo could think about was _Gymclass-gymclass-gymclass_, and the pale skin that he caught himself constantly stealing glances at.

Izaya was bewildered, and had no clue why his least favorite human seemed to be ignoring him. At first, the brunette didn't really care; he hated the blonde after all. But then, after Shizuo refused to fight him—or even get near him anymore, Izaya found that he cared, he cared a whole lot more than he liked to admit. So, Izaya being Izaya, the brunette decided to find out why the blonde was avoiding him, and hopefully return things to their natural balance. Or something close to it.

During gym class that day, Izaya kept a secret eye on Shizuo, trying to come up with an approach. The coach had the teens running suicides on the football field, and that's when Izaya noticed the intense stares—he wondered how it had never come into attention before. Throughout gym class, while Izaya watched from his peripheral vision, he caught Shizuo's sharp gazes prickling at his spine and spreading uncomfortable warmth through his abdomen. Initially, Izaya thought the stares could be filled with contempt—which considerably dampened the brunette's mood. But then, as the teacher drilled the teens on chin-ups, Izaya flushed at the prospect of another emotion blatantly visible in the blonde's eyes; _lust_.

Before making any irrational assumptions, Izaya had to test his theory. His name was called next in line for the pull-ups, and the brunette prepared for his act. He composed himself, suddenly bubbling with excitement, and walked behind Shizuo casually…before slapping his ass. The flustered blonde whipped his head around angrily and Izaya shot him a sly smirk, "I bet I can crush your score, Shizzy-chan." Shizuo, realizing that he was being prompted, simply huffed and crossed his arms, turning back into his conversation with Kadota and Shinra, settling for a reply of "In your _dreams_, flea."

Izaya approached the bars warily, flexing his hands as he hopped up to clasp the cold iron in his hands and begin. The bored student in charge of keeping track, counted him off. "One…Two…Three…Four…" When the number hit six, Izaya felt the blonde's stare stabbing at him. The brunette shifted slightly, into a position where with every rise of his body, his loose-fitting gym shirt slid up high on his torso. Izaya watched as mocha eyes took his body in hungrily, the blonde's cheeks flushing deeply. Chills went up the brunette's spine as he was proven right; _Shizuo wanted him_, and he couldn't say that he didn't want to try the blonde as well.

Deeming forty a worthy enough number, Izaya dropped down from the bars, arms feeling numb, one side of his shirt's collar slipped and exposed a shoulder. The whistle rang and the teens went rushing into the locker rooms to change.

* * *

Shizuo knew _somehow_ that Izaya had been watching him. He saw crimson eyes flashing when he turned, and following him in gym class that day. The blonde shrugged off his gym shirt wearily, ignoring Shinra's blabber and changing into his regular clothes. Shizuo went slowly as usual, mulling over his thoughts as classmates piled out of the locker room. Eventually Shinra said his goodbyes and left Shizuo in the sanctuary of his thoughts. _That damned rat was teasing me, I just know it_, Shizuo fumed quietly; reminded of the slap to his behind and the tempting exposure of Izaya's torso.

The blonde sighed and slammed his locker shut, the last one to finish changing as usual, and started shuffling out of the dim room until a tug at the waistline of his trousers caught his attention. Startled, Shizuo turned around and was greeted by the smug face of his rival, who had yet to change from his too revealing (_in Shizuo's opinion_) gym uniform. "Shizzy-chan, I need to ask you something." Izaya's voice broke the suffocating silence.

"Too bad, I don't wanna hear it," Shizuo spun on his heel, trying to get away from the brunette. A small hand tugged loosely at his sleeve, and though Shizuo knew he could rip himself from the grasp easily, he halted once more and waited for some type of explanation. "You've got five minutes, louse." The blonde decided, it was hard for him to look at Izaya's sly expression when all Shizuo could think about was the soft skin revealed by the uniform he alternately loved and detested. The clothes made it hard for Shizuo to keep his eyes trained on the other boy's face.

Izaya gave a small satisfactory smile, and tried to remember what his plan was, sharp mind slipping away slowly at Shizuo's intense glare. One thing kept him standing there and ready to confront the blonde, and that was the desire that still showed in Shizuo's eyes. "Shizzy—Shizuo," Izaya tried seriousness for once, the blonde's name felt strange falling from his lips, "lately you've been…in gym class it's…well…I-I noticed…" Words seemed to stumble uselessly from the brunette, his usual ability to manipulate words failed him and he stuttered appealingly in front of Shizuo.

The blonde was amused, honestly, but becoming slightly more agitated as Izaya flushed and fumbled with his hands, wasting time _and_ conjuring some dirty images in Shizuo's mind.

"Two minutes."

At the sudden interruption, Izaya seemed to remember himself, taking a deep breath and looked Shizuo straight in the eye before going in for the kill. "I can tell that you want me, Shizzy-chan, you've been constantly staring at me in gym." Shizuo was stunned for a minute, momentarily humiliated when he realized Izaya knew he was staring the whole time. It was time to go. "I'm not sure what you're trying to _say_, louse, but your time's up." Mocha eyes clenched shut, and Shizuo turned to leave again, not seeing the sudden frustration passing over Izaya's face.

A slender hand clasped onto Shizuo's shirt, the other one embedded itself in blonde hair, and Izaya pulled the other's forehead to meet his own. Coffee-colored orbs shone with confusion and excitement into Izaya's vermillion eyes. "What I'm _trying_ to say, is that I need to know if I want you _too_." Izaya breathed heatedly before smashing his lips against Shizuo's.

The blonde stood dumbfounded for what felt like an eternity, before a tongue swept against his lips asking for entrance, and Izaya's words and actions sunk in. Immediately, Shizuo had slammed Izaya up against a nearby row of lockers, opening his mouth and dominating the kiss greedily. One hand fisted in smooth raven hair, the other wrapped possessively around the smaller teen's waist, and his knee slid between the brunette's legs. The two separated loudly, Izaya panting wildly and Shizuo gasping shortly for breath, lips shining and a dribble of saliva ran down the side of Izaya's mouth.

Gazing up at the blonde, Izaya wiped his mouth and smiled widely for a moment, "So I guess I was rig_mmph_—" His sentence was cut off as Shizuo's mouth descended on his own again, the blonde murmuring a soft '_shut up'_ against his lips before deepening their kiss. Tongues swirled sloppily and wantonly with each other, emitting groans from each boy's mouth. The knee between Izaya's legs grew more and more frustrating as it continuously brushed up against the brunette's crotch, causing embarrassing friction. Shizuo noticed this when he shifted his leg and Izaya moaned into the kiss, snapping his eyes closed and bucking forward.

Shizuo smirked and worked the hand around Izaya's waist under the smaller teen's shirt. His cool fingers traced the smooth contours of the heated body, feeling small shivers tremor up and down the torso as his fingers danced along the flushed skin. Lean muscle hidden under soft skin tensed as the blonde's hand worked its way up to Izaya's chest and twisted the park nubs. Izaya broke the kiss to gasp and lean his head back against a locker, ebony fringes sticking messily along his damp forehead and glowing cheeks. Shizuo removed his hands from Izaya's frame, earning an appetizing whimper, and used his free hands to yank the loose gym shirt over the brunette's head.

Izaya yelped as he was flung onto a wooden bench by the row of lockers, Shizuo's form immediately covering his own. Warm lips descended on his collarbone, causing Izaya to sigh as a trail of butterfly kisses and nips traveled down to his navel. The brunette's toes curled when the clever tongue dipped into his navel, the back out and swirled around while icy fingers sent sparks shooting through his veins. "_Nngh_…"

The obvious need in Izaya's voice was uncharacteristic and absolutely delicious, so Shizuo spared no time in ripping off the boy's shorts (which was really no feat at all, considering how loosely they fit.) and hooking his fingers in the waistband of Izaya's boxers. "I would say that you need to wear better fitting clothes, but then this would be a hell of a lot harder," Shizuo grinned, enjoying the discomfort on Izaya's face and finally yanking the underwear off. Before the brunette could retort, cold air hit his arousal, and he inhaled sharply.

Realizing that he was still fully dressed, Shizuo used Izaya's dazed state to toss his shirt and shoes to the side, tearing his belt (as well as the loops) off and letting his pants slide teasingly low on his waist. Crimson eyes blinked a few times before the erotic visage of Shizuo standing over him came clear. Izaya eyed his body hungrily, enjoying the view before his eyes fell on the trousers hanging from Shizuo's waist. Izaya pouted and moved his arms to try and send the pants to the ground, but Shizuo had his hands caught in a flash and ducked his head back down to Izaya to press their mouths together again.

Shizuo kneeled on the bench between Izaya's legs, which splayed in the air to allow better access, never breaking the kiss as they adjusted. Shizuo allowed Izaya's hands to wander back down to his waist, pushing at his trousers until they pooled at Shizuo's knees. He shook them off; boxers included, and caressed the side of Izaya's face with his hands. Izaya looked up at him in slight confusion at the tender touch, before the blonde dropped his hips and ground their erections together.

A guttural groan erupted from Shizuo and Izaya let out something between a gasp and a moan. Yearning for more delicious sounds, Shizuo rotated his hips again, friction coursed along the bare skin and more noises of pleasure drifted from both teens. Izaya bucked upwards for more contact as Shizuo ground down again, their bare erections rubbed against each other and made white flash through their vision. Another half-whimper half-yelp ripped from Izaya, the brunette flushed embarrassed at how vocal he was being.

Shizuo moved a hand down to grab his length and Izaya's, the brunette digging his fingers expectantly into the blonde's back before Shizuo's hand began pumping at a fast rate, heat coiling in their stomachs as they drew close. After a few more thrusts onto his hand, Shizuo stopped his movements and pressed Izaya's hips back down against the wood, immediately missing the warmth of the other's body, but anticipating a far greater heat.

Growling in impatience, Izaya grasped Shizuo's hand and took three fingers into his mouth, sliding his tongue seductively along each digit to prepare them for the next step. Shizuo groaned; the erotic image of such a submissive Izaya was making it difficult for Shizuo _not_ to take the brunette that very second. When his fingers were sufficiently coated, Shizuo removed them from the brunette's mouth with a '_pop'_ and slid one finger against Izaya's entrance.

Izaya saw the hesitation in the mocha orbs, and despite being a rather endearing action, Izaya needed release _quickly_. So the brunette shifted his hips, and slammed down on all three of Shizuo's prepared fingers at once. Shizuo quickly muffled Izaya's shout with his mouth, the pain evident in the brunette's expression despite his attempts to hide it. Shizuo sighed at Izaya's constant rashness, and detached their lips, watching Izaya's face for any signs to continue or stop. The brunette's teeth clamped down painfully on Shizuo's shoulder for a moment until the pain subsided, and he gave a weak nod for Shizuo to continue.

Starting slowly, the fingers moved in and out of the tight heat, scissoring slightly. The pace increased and when Izaya threw his head back and gasped, Shizuo knew he found the brunette's prostate, angling his fingers again and thrusting in and out quickly, hitting the bundle of nerves over and over. Izaya's voice drenched the humid locker room, and Shizuo's mouth busied itself with pale skin again, not leaving a single inch of pale flesh unabused. When Shizuo felt the muscles clenching underneath the smooth skin of Izaya's navel, he stopped his ministrations much to Izaya's dismay, before positioning his length at the puckered entrance.

Shizuo moved in slowly, the tight heat unbearable, the ringing of pleasure around his aching member was torturous. Once Izaya adjusted, the blonde began thrusting in the same angle he remembered the bundle of nerves to be. Pain faded from Izaya's nerves as intense, _white-hot pleasure_ washed over him in waves, eyes squeezing shut and screams echoed around the room. Izaya realized they were his own moans, and caught his own name being panted by Shizuo's form above him. The blonde pumped at a rapid rhythm inside of Izaya, resting his chin in the crook of the brunette's neck.

Perspiration gleamed from the two heated bodies, ignored as a temporary bliss misted around them. Their climaxes were fast approaching, flashes of white-to black-to white again flooded blurry vision, and a fountain of relief and relaxation poured over the boys and release came. The sticky substance dripped from Izaya's stomach and ass as Shizuo removed himself, and collapsed on top of the other teen. They basked in the afterglow, reality slowly returning with its cruel hands and filling each boy with a mixture of confusion, _humiliation_, but also _intense_ satisfaction.

Shizuo glanced at Izaya's content expression, running a hand through the damp raven hair, and wondering what he was supposed to be feeling. At that moment, all he could really fathom was the exhaustion that consumed his mind. Izaya's eyes flicked lazily around the room, drooping slowly but never quite staying shut. The rhythmic pattern of Shizuo's breathing was lulling him to sleep, and the warmth from the other's body was inviting.

Footsteps echoing from the top of the locker-room stairs jolted any thoughts of rest from the boys' minds. "Hello? I've been getting some complaints about loud noises coming from the boy's locker room, what's going on?" The two teens scrambled madly for their clothes and had just enough time to wrap towels around their waists as the gym coach appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry coach, we got into a fight and were just about to catch a shower before heading home." Shizuo answered quickly, shifting nervously on his feet until Izaya nudged him with his foot.

The teacher eyed them incredulously. "An hour long fight?" The boys blushed, and the coach looked around the room suspiciously, then noticing the bruises adorning the boy's necks, and clothes scattered into a quick pile on the floor, grinned impishly at the teens. "_Ohh_, I see. Well, just tell your girlfriends to tone it down a notch," and taking the boy's dumbfounded expressions as a confession, the coach winked and slapped them on the backs affectionately before disappearing happily back up the and Shizuo didn't know whether to laugh or be thankful towards their coach's assumption.

"As long as we're here, we might as well shower," Izaya mumbled, dropping his towel and stepping into a shower cell. The brunette turned his showerhead on, closing his eyes and letting the warm water rush over him before two strong arms embraced him from behind. Shizuo's chin rested gently on Izaya's shoulder in a rare show of affection.

"You know," Shizuo started, smirking into Izaya's neck, "I _could_ go for another round."


End file.
